$8lm - 3ln + 9l - 5 = 3m - 7$ Solve for $l$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $8lm - 3ln + 9l - {5} = 3m - {7}$ $8lm - 3ln + 9l = 3m - {2}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $l$ in them. $8{l}m - 3{l}n + 9{l} = 3m - 2$ Factor out the $l$ ${l} \cdot \left( 8m - 3n + 9 \right) = 3m - 2$ Isolate the $l$ $l \cdot \left( {8m - 3n + 9} \right) = 3m - 2$ $l = \dfrac{ 3m - 2 }{ {8m - 3n + 9} }$